


A Mutual Friend

by cazmalfoy



Series: Soul Allocation [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes meeting people though a mutual friend can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutual Friend

Tim looked over at the huge crowd of people that crammed into the art gallery. It was virtually impossible to find someone in such a huge crowd and after half an hour of trying, Tim eventually gave up, content to just drink his beer and watch people mingling with each other.

"What the hell are you doing over here in the corner?" Jared Williams demanded, stepping up to the bar and ordering himself a drink.

"Avoiding getting lost in," Tim pointed to the crowd, "that," he added. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you since I arrived. Over an hour ago."

"It’s my art show," Jared pointed out. "I have to mingle a little." Jared turned away from Tim for a moment before grinning. "Aha," he grinned triumphantly as he saw someone weaving his way through the crowds towards them. "There’s someone I want you to meet," Jared said, turning back to Tim.

"You set me up?" Tim demanded just before the stranger arrived.

"Hey, Jare," the other man greeted.

"Hey, Danny," Jared grinned. "Tim, this is Danny Messer, we went to college together." Tim smiled at Danny. "Dan, this is Tim Speedle, we grew up together."

"Nice to meet you," Danny said, holding his hand out to Tim.

Tim smiled and shook Danny’s hand. "Nice to meet you too," he replied.

"Well," Jared smirked to himself, "I have to mingle. I’ll catch you guys in a little bit," he grinned, heading away from Tim and Danny before either of them could say anything.

"Do you get the feeling that he’s planned this somehow?" Tim shook his head, glaring after Jared.

"Well, he did say that there was someone he wanted me to meet," Danny shrugged his shoulders. "What do you do?" he asked conversationally.

Tim opened his mouth to say something but at that moment someone decided to play some music. "Do you want to go on to the balcony?" he asked.

Danny nodded his head and they both headed out on to the balcony that looked over the harbour. "You were saying," Danny prompted.

"I’ve just started my law degree," Tim told him. "I want to be a lawyer," he shrugged. "Boring job but the pay’ll be great." Danny nodded his head. "What about you?" he asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Well, as you know, I went to John Jay," Danny began, "and now I’ve just started at the NYPD’s police academy."

Tim chuckled. "A lawyer and a scientist," he laughed. "And Jared thinks that’s gonna work," he rolled his eyes.

"Stranger things have happened," Danny commented.

~

Neither man moved from the balcony all night. Tim wasn’t entirely sure what they talked about, but he couldn’t remember laughing so hard with anyone who wasn’t Jared.

When the art show came to an end Tim was surprised to find that he didn’t want to leave Danny so soon. 

Tim sighed and looked at the shorter man. "I suppose I better go," he whispered.

Danny nodded his head. "Yeah," he breathed, "me too. Have to be at the academy early tomorrow."

"Danny,"

"Tim,"

They both laughed, a light blush covering both their cheeks. "You first," Danny offered.

"I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward asking this, but are you doing anything on Friday night?" Tim asked. Danny shook his head. "We can go get a few drinks or something?" he suggested.

Danny smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "I’d like that."

"Great," Tim breathed, pulling out his cell phone. "Here," he handed the phone to Danny so that the other man could input his cell phone number.

When Danny handed the phone back to Tim their fingers brushed against each other, sending shivers down their spines.

Tim put the cell phone back in his pocket and looked back up at Danny. Neither of them said a word as Danny stepped closer to Tim, so close that Tim could feel the warmth of Danny’s body heat through their clothes.

Tim groaned quietly and his eyes fell closed as he felt Danny’s soft lips press against his. Danny’s hands ran up Tim’s arms to bury themselves in Tim’s hair as the kiss deepened. Tim put his hands on Danny’s hips, dragging the other man closer as they continued kissing passionately.

When the demand for oxygen became too strong to ignore Tim pulled away, gasping for breath. His lungs were burning but the flushed look on Danny’s face sent shivers of arousal down Tim’s spine and it was definitely worth it.

"Wow," Danny whispered, gasping for breath as he looked into Tim’s brown eyes.

"Yeah," Tim agreed, pulling Danny closer again and kissing him softly.

Danny groaned, running his hands into Tim’s hair. "I wasn’t kidding," he whispered against Tim’s lips. "I really do need to get up early tomorrow," he added, not moving any further away from Tim.

"Me too," Tim said softly, kissing Danny once more before stepping back. "Friday?" he asked.

Danny grinned, running his fingers over his tingling lips. "Friday," he agreed. He flashed Tim a smile before disappearing in the gallery, leaving Tim alone on the balcony, wishing it was Friday already.


End file.
